


Quit Playing Games

by charlie_the_gay_unicorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark Steve Rogers, Dark! Steve Rogers, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter is 18, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_the_gay_unicorn/pseuds/charlie_the_gay_unicorn
Summary: Peter and Steve are hanging out at the compound and Peter is playing some good old fashioned video games. Little does Peter know Steve wants him and is willing to do anything to have him.(Peter is 18 in this. This all just came to me randomly one day and I thought might as well write it down. It hasn’t been edited so if there’s any errors let me know! I might do a part 2 or even make it a series if anyone is really interested in it. Hope you enjoy)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Quit Playing Games

Steve looked over to the young man engrossed in the video game he was playing and smiled. He had only met Peter a few months ago and he was completely enamoured with the web-slinger, one could almost say he was obsessed with Peter. He absolutely loved how Peter taught him all about the new technology and everything he missed being frozen in the ice. After the whole incident in Germany, Steve and Tony had a lengthy, and very heated, discussion about the whole Accords debacle and managed to come to an agreement about the terms and conditions of the whole thing. Tony was apprehensive about letting Bucky stay at the compound, but Steve assured Tony that he wasn’t going to be a problem and that T’Challa would be helping clear Bucky’s mind of all the Hydra brainwashing.  
“Hey Peter. What game are you playing?” Steve asked, not completely interested in the game itself but just wanted an excuse to talk to young man.  
“Oh! It’s called Skyrim! It’s one of my favourite games of all time. Do you wanna give it a try?” Peter beamed at Steve.  
“Sure, but you know how I am with this stuff so you gotta go slow,” Steve smiled, walking over to the couch, completely unable to resist the smaller man.  
“Of course! It’s pretty simple so you should be able to pick it up quite easily,” Peter said cheerfully, moving over a bit on the couch so Steve could sit next to him. Steve took a seat and grabbed the controller from Peter and looked at with a confused face.  
“How do I hold it?” Steve asked innocently. Little did Peter know, Steve knew exactly how to hold it from watching Peter play for hours, he just wanted an excuse for Peter to touch him.  
“Here! You put this hand here and this one over here and hold the trigger buttons with your index fingers, like so,” Peter said moving Steve’s hands and placing them in the correct position. Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the touch. Peter had always had such soft hands and Steve could not get enough of the feeling of them on Steve.  
“Oh that does make sense. It feels a bit weird though,” Steve said trying to keep his cool.  
“You’ll get used to it after a while. Woah! The controller looks so much smaller in your hands!” Peter laughed.  
“I mean, I’m so used to seeing the controller in my skinny hands,” Peter stammered, his face changing to a bright red. Steve swore Peter’s blush would kill him.  
“I know what you mean. After the serum, everything I held looked so much smaller. It took a lot of getting used to,” Steve chuckled, making Peter giggle.  
Steve wanted to do nothing more than grab Peter’s face and bring it towards him and smash his lips into his. But he knew he couldn’t. Tony would kill him if he tried to make a move on his adoptive son. The last thing he wanted was another Civil War. But god did he want to. A dark part of Steve’s mind told him he should lock him up and keep him in his tiny Brooklyn apartment and just have his way with the younger man. Steve shook his head slightly, trying to get those tempting thoughts out of his head.  
“So how do I move?” Steve asked, trying to change the subject and get his mind off running his hands all over Peter’s tied up naked body. He could feel his pants tightening at the crotch. He groaned inwardly, praying to god that Peter wouldn’t notice.  
“You push the left joystick like so,” Peter replied, placing his hand right on Steve’s and pushed the joystick with Steve’s thumb. “Alright! Now to move left or right you just push the joystick left or right! Like this!”  
Steve’s mind was starting to fog, intoxicated by Peter’s smell and the feel of his smooth hands on his. Steve tried to resist, tried to hold back the dark urges. He couldn’t do it any longer. He needed Peter.  
“Hey Pete? Could we do this over at my apartment in Brooklyn? The compound can be a bit overwhelming and it messes with my head,” Steve asked, mind completely lost to desire.  
“Oh yeah! Sure! I completely understand. Let me just pack up the console and we’ll head out,” Peter smiled, grabbing everything he needed for setting up the console at Steve’s.  
Oh Peter. You’re so naive. I can’t wait to rip those infuriating clothes off your body. Steve thought to himself. As Peter packed things up, Steve started to palm the bulge of his jeans while he watched Peter bend over.  
“Are you ok, Captain?” Peter asked as he looked over at Steve.  
“Huh? Oh yeah I’m alright Pete. Still not used to the jeans. Pants back in the day were a lot more roomier,” Steve chuckled, holding back a moan after Peter called him Captain. He could feel his member twitch, growing impossibly harder.  
“Oh that’s fair. I never thought about that before,” Peter replied. Steve swore he saw Peter blush again. Was he thinking about how big Steve’s member was? Steve groaned at the thought.  
“Anyways, are we all set?” Steve asked, anxious to get out of the compound and alone with Peter.  
“Uh, yep! Just gotta put this one cord in my bag and we can head out,” Peter smiled.  
“Alright. I hope you don’t mind riding on a motorbike. It’s the only way I really like to travel,” Steve said.  
“So that’s your bike in the garage?!? That’s so cool, Captain!” Peter exclaimed.  
“Well that answers that question. And call me Steve. Captain is for the field,” Steve chuckled. Steve walked over to Peter and threw his arm around his shoulders.  
“Now let’s head out,” he said, the slightest hint of mischief laced his voice. The both of them made their way to the garage, both excited for two very different reasons. Peter was just so excited that his hero invited him to his personal house to play video games. Steve on the other hand, was excited to devour the younger man and make Peter his. His cock twitched at the thought. Once they got to the garage, Steve grabbed the keys to his bike and hopped on. Peter stood frozen. He really liked how Steve looked on his bike. He shook his head, thinking Steve could never feel that way towards him.  
“Ya comin’?” Steve asked, shaking Peter from his thoughts.  
“Huh? Oh! Yeah. Sorry I got lost in thought,” Peter replied, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
“You ever taken a ride on a motorbike, Pete?” Steve asked, smirking slightly.  
“Uh, not really. This would be a first,” Peter laughed, slightly nervous.  
“Well guess you’re not the only person who’s gonna be teaching tonight,” Steve chuckled. “Now swing your left leg over the seat. That’s it. Now is your bag secure?”  
“Yep! It’s strapped to my back,” Peter replied cheerfully.  
“Alright. Now, wrap your arms around my waist. Yeah like that. Just a little tighter though. I know you’ve got your powers, but I’d prefer it if we didn’t take any chances. Tony would kill me if anything happened to you,” Steve said grabbing Peter’s hands as they wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer. If he ever found out what I’ve got planned for tonight, he’d definitely kill me no question asked, Steve thought to himself. He could feel the warmth emanating from Peter. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head smiling at the feeling. He put the key into the ignition and started the bike. He felt the vibration go throughout his body and with Peter so close to him, he nearly came in his pants. This was gonna be a long ride.  
They drove off into the streets of New York. The drive was quiet for the most part, aside from the occasional sound of Peter being amazed by the bike. Peter’s arms started to slowly start move downwards as he relaxed and Steve could feel each movement go straight to his cock.  
“Hey Pete! If you’re gonna hold lower you gotta hang on tighter,” Steve said over his shoulder.  
“Oh! Ok! Sorry, sir!” Peter replied tightening his grip on Steve’s waist. “This is so much fun! I can understand why you like it! It’s kinda like when I swing in my webs!”  
Steve smiled. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.  
Once they got to his apartment, they got off the bike and started to head up. Steve made sure to walk behind Peter so he could stare at that tight, perky ass.  
Fuck I can’t wait to pound that ass. He’s probably gonna be so tight, Steve thought to himself, biting his lip.  
“So here it is, my little escape from the whole superhero life. You hungry?” Steve said as they got in the small one bedroom apartment.  
“I’m alright. I don’t want to eat you out,” Peter replied.  
“You’re a guest, don’t worry about it. Plus I know a thing or two about having an increased metabolism. You’re probably always hungry aren’t you?” Steve chuckled. Boy, I’d let you eat me out any day, Steve thought to himself.  
“Guilty as charged. Aunt May hates it. Always saying how she keeps having to buy groceries,” Peter laughed.  
“Well, how bout I go make us a snack while you set up the machine?” Steve suggested.  
“That sounds good,” Peter beamed up at Steve.  
Steve walked over to the small kitchen and started preparing some sandwiches for the both of them. As he was doing so he reached down into his secret cupboard that held a bunch of small containers filled with different powders and liquids. He pulled out a container of baby blue powder and sprinkled a bit of it into Peter’s sandwich. He quickly put everything away and headed over to Peter.  
Peter had just finished setting everything up and was sitting patiently for Steve. God he looked so cute and innocent.  
“Here’s your sandwich Peter,” Steve said handing Peter the sandwich.  
“Oh thanks! It looks so good,” Peter exclaimed grabbing the sandwich gratefully. Peter took a big bite out of it, chewing completely unaware of what was in it.  
“It was my pleasure, Pete,” Steve said, smiling down at the smaller brunette. A few minutes pass and the pair had finished their sandwiches.  
“Ungh Cap, I don’t feel so good, “ Peter groaned gripping at his stomach.  
“Oh no. Pete what’s wrong?” Steve asked, trying his best to sound concerned.  
“It’s getting really warm in here. A-and I’m getting really dizzy. Ugh I feel so nauseous too,” groaned Peter.  
“Try lying down and taking it easy. I’ll go see if I have anything that might help,” Steve assured Peter, quickly popping into his bedroom as if he was grabbing something from the bathroom. Steve waited a little while, waiting for Peter to fall asleep. He had to thank Bruce for the sedative, it really did do wonders on enhanced individuals.  
He walked back out and saw Peter passed out on his couch.  
“Hey Pete?” Steve asked, trying to see if he was really asleep. Peter didn’t even react.  
“Perfect. God you look so perfect all relaxed like that,” Steve sighed taking in Peter’s sleeping form. Steve tore his gaze away and looked for the young man’s web-shooters. He found them in Peter’s backpack and took them out. He picked Peter up and brought him to his room and placing him softly on the bed. Peter didn’t even stir.  
Steve took a quick look up and down the web-slinger taking in his form once again. He leaned over him and started to undress him, drinking in every inch of skin as he did so. He ran his hand up and down Peter’s tight torso, moaning loudly. He then quickly started unbuttoning the smaller man’s jeans in a very impatient manner. He threw the jeans across the room, leaving Peter in nothing but his boxers.  
Steve chuckled to himself when he saw Peter’s boxers. They were covered in little Captain America shields. He pulled out his personal phone and snapped a few photos for later. He then started taking off his own clothes, eager to feel Peter’s skin against his. Steve ran his hands up and down Peter’s hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He gave them a quick tug and soon Peter was completely naked in front of Steve. Steve swore he nearly came on the spot when he saw Peter naked for the first time. He had spent months fantasizing about this moment and now it was finally becoming a reality. He then ripped his own boxers off of his frame and let his hard, aching cock out.  
Steve grabbed one of Peter’s web-shooters and stuck Peter’s hands to the headboard and his legs to the bottom bedposts. Steve grabbed his cock and gave it a few tugs. He pulled out his phone again and took some more photos before putting it back on the nightstand.  
He made his way over to Peter, taking in every inch of naked skin he could. He looked down to Peter’s cock and moaned loudly. He suspected Peter was a decent size, but he was not expecting what he saw. He quickly knelt in between his legs and put Peter’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently.  
He felt Peter harden in his mouth and groaned. He couldn’t wait to play with Peter’s cock even more. After Peter had become fully hard, Steve opened the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He squirted a bit on his fingers and some right on Peter’s tight asshole. He circled the tight ring of muscle with his finger and soon started sliding it in and out slowly. Peter whimpered in his unconscious state, clearly enjoying what Steve was doing. He then slid in another lubed up finger and started scissoring his fingers inside Peter’s tight warm hole. Peter moaned loudly at this action, but still didn’t wake the smaller man. Steve’s cock twitched hard at the sound of Peter moaning, he just wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. He inserted a third and final finger into the hot tight hole and continued to stretch Peter open. He moaned at how easily he was taking his fingers.  
Steve couldn’t take it anymore and took out his fingers and rubbed more lube onto his aching cock. He hissed at the sudden temperature change but kept rubbing it on. He moved so that the tip of his cock was just at Peter’s entrance, ready to be sheathed in his warm hole. He started pushing in, groaning as he did so.  
As Steve entered Peter, Peter started to wake up. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He looked up and saw Steve hovering over him, and that’s when he felt Steve completely fill his virgin hole with his rock hard cock. Peter let out a scream but Steve silenced him with his hand.  
“Don’t make me web your mouth,” Steve growled into Peter’s ear. Peter whimpered. He had never seen this side of Steve, not even on the battlefield. It scared Peter.  
Steve started to slide out of Peter, only to push right back in.  
“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this Pete? How long I’ve wanted nothing more than to fill your tight little ass?” Steve grunted into Peter’s ear while he slammed into the brunette.  
“H-how long have you- aaahhh!!” Peter began, but was interrupted when Steve hit his prostate. Peter moaned loudly. He shouldn’t be enjoying this!  
“Ever since I got back from Germany. I saw you wandering the compound and something just woke up in me. I had to have you,” Steve groaned, starting to quicken his pace. Peter was even tighter than he imagined, his walls clasping on to Steve’s cock like a vice.  
“Wh-what did you do to me?” Peter cried.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I just gave you a sedative. The only thing you’ll feel after this is your sore ass once I’m done with you,” Steve growled, becoming almost wholly engrossed in the feeling of Peter around him.  
Steve started losing control, all that was coming out of his mouth was animalistic grunts and Peter’s name occasionally. Peter was so confused. He always wanted to sleep with Steve, but not like this. Either way his body was responding positively to the whole experience. His cock started twitching harder as Steve pounded into him. He could feel himself getting closer to his release with each thrust. He started to cry, overwhelmed by the whole situation.  
Steve looked down and saw the tears starting to fall from Peter’s eyes.  
“God, you’re even prettier when you cry. Oh the things you do to me,” Steve moaned. Peter just kept crying.  
Steve started to feel his release approaching quickly, everything started to feel like it was dialled up to eleven and he was loving every second of it.  
Peter cried out, his back arched and hot white spurts came across his chest. As Peter came, Steve could feel his walls clench down hard on his cock, causing the bigger man to yell out.  
“Fuck! Pete! I’m coming!” Steve yelled out gripping Peter’s hips so tightly they were bound to leave some kind of mark. He emptied his seed deep into the young brunette, who was shaking beneath him. Peter laid there completely motionless, still processing what just happened.  
“Fuck. You felt so good, Peter. I can’t wait to do it all over again,” Steve sighed, pulling out of Peter completely. All Peter could do was groan and sob.  
“You’re mine now. You understand? No one else can have you,” Steve stated, looking directly in to Peter’s big brown eyes. “And if I find out you’re fooling around with someone else, well, you know what I’m capable of.”  
“Y-y-yes s-sir,” Peter stuttered in between sobs.  
“Now, how about round two?”  
Peter whimpered.


End file.
